


Fic Bites - Naruto

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon's Bait, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Naruto





	1. Neji/Itachi - Dragon’s Bait

Neji scrambled to shove pants at him, his characteristic grace fleeing in the face of Itachi’s nudity. He turned in time to see those dragon red eyes shift to dark brown and looked away when Itachi continued to stare.

“What?” he snapped, grateful for the pants and throwing a shirt at him to cover for his blush.

“Come away with me.”

“ _What?_ ” Neji said, whirling to stare at him incredulously, but Itachi only gazed steadily back, the shirt hanging limp and forgotten in his hand.


	2. Lee/Neji - Bed Sharing

Lee waited just long enough for Neji to nod before he yanked him closer, buying his nose in Neji’s hair.

“I thought I lost you,” he whispered, his voice cracking and wrecked in a way Neji had never heard before. The wounds on his back throbbed, but he couldn’t—wouldn’t—tell Lee to let go, instead nuzzling into his neck.

“Lee,” he started and grunted when he squeezed him closer, tighter. Lee tried to loosen his grip, an apology clear on his lips, but Neji shook his head and wrapped his own arms around him, pressing kisses to his neck until Lee was holding him again.


End file.
